


Lace

by littlechinesedoll



Series: Cum Dumpster Bruce Wayne [39]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Smut, Titty fuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 12:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11646219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlechinesedoll/pseuds/littlechinesedoll
Summary: anonymous asked: Bruce surprising Clark by wearing a fancy, lacy bra? And also surprising himself with how much he enjoys wearing it, since he's used to wearing sports bras/minimizers all the time to hide his big titties





	Lace

**Author's Note:**

> http://cumdumpsterbrucie.tumblr.com/post/163472674746/bruce-surprising-clark-by-wearing-a-fancy-lact

Clark comes home from work to his apartment to the lights dimmed and Bruce walking towards him wearing nothing but lacy underwear. He’s got take out but he drops it and is suddenly all over Bruce, telling him how hot he looks, begging to fuck him.

He’s just so hard because that bra looks tight on him and Bruce looks like he’ll burst of out them–shit he wants to fuck his tits and come on his face.

“You want that?” Bruce grins as he pulls Clark onto the bed. He lays on his back and Clark, still fully clothed, is looming above him, and ripping his clothes off. As soon as the pants are off, Bruce’s hands are on that delicious cock right up in his face, giving it a few tugs.

“Yes, yes, I want that,” Clark doesn’t realize he said that out loud as he breathlessly scrambles to get the lube from the nightstand and dumps a generous squeeze of it on him.

The bed rocks and hits the wall with as Clark moves between the soft pecs squeezed together by the bra, holding tightly onto the now broken headboard.

“You’re so hot, Bruce,” he pants, “This is just so hot—you look stunning. Shit—shit!”

It’s short, messy, and downright filthy, and Clark comes on Bruce’s face in thick ropes, some of it getting on Bruce’s brows and hair.

Clark’s panting above Bruce, using the sheets to wipe the come off Bruce’s face. “Jesus, Bruce,” he takes a deep inhale, but he can’t seem to catch his breath. “What the fuck, seriously—that was amazing,”

“Well, I’m expecting to be fucked in these, too,” Bruce wraps his hand around Clark who’s still hard because bless his non-existent refractory period, gives him a few strokes, and licks his slit.

Clark groans. In a good way. Bruce knows how to push his buttons.


End file.
